


暧

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	暧

1.

林在范抱着人坐到自己身上，小穴把性器吃得干干净净，朴珍荣就直接抱着林在范的脖子呜咽。林在范双手在朴珍荣的后背游走，等自己的硕大被紧致温饱的后穴含了一会儿才开始抱着朴珍荣顶弄起来。朴珍荣的性器就笔直的随着林在范的节奏一下下戳上林在范的腹肌，朴珍荣抱紧了林在范，贴着林在范的耳朵发出黏腻的声音。林在范每次撞上那片软肉就能换来朴珍荣的一声呻吟，刚开始朴珍荣还会尽力咬住唇克制，只发出几声隐忍的鼻音。林在范用了力气进出，朴珍荣就干脆弃了矜持，沉沦林在范带给自己的巨大快感，嗯嗯呀呀全都真实反馈进林在范的耳朵里。

林在范一边动作也不阻碍他在朴珍荣白皙光滑的脖颈处留下一个个鲜红的印记，总是含住一块地方后就抿嘴紧了双唇吮吸，在皮肤上留下标记的一点点痛感也能换来朴珍荣的一点回应，林在范就乐此不疲。偏头含住喉结的时候就伸出舌头绕着那块圆形软骨打转，然后用样在那处吸出一个红印才肯罢休。

手顺着背脊游移到臀部上，双手并用抓住丰满的臀肉揉搓，手指从后面摸到两人交合的地方。那里早就被润滑剂和分泌出的肠液混合着打湿，滑腻腻的。穴口的褶皱被硕大抚平，光是两根手指沿着紧绷的穴口滑动的触感就够激得朴珍荣在林在范身上轻颤。

“别…”

后穴不断吞吐的硕大就够朴珍荣受的了，林在范的手指沾上了些爱液，送到朴珍荣嘴边。朴珍荣就伸出软舌一点点舔舐，从指尖舔到指节，然后轻轻含住，把手指上沾的东西全都卷进自己口里。林在范真的要好好惩罚这个妖精，又一个用力撞进去的时候，朴珍荣还含住林在范的手指，声音就全都通过鼻音传出来了，微微皱眉，眼尾泛红，委屈得很。

林在范专心顶弄的时候，朴珍荣感觉整个人都酥麻麻的，身体随着林在范的动作上下起伏。速度越来越快，快感一点点在体内堆积，朴珍荣迎来第一次高潮的时候压着嗓子叫出了声。性器就抵着林在范的腹部射精，朴珍荣仰头张着嘴喘气。但是没有得到片刻的缓冲，林在范更加大力往里冲撞，朴珍荣在耳边喊着慢点也无济于事。

小穴像是自然反应吸附着自己的巨大，林在范感觉交合的地方更烫了，那里面实在美妙，引诱着林在范更想往里面探寻。一番猛烈的攻势后紧贴着软肉全都射了出来，朴珍荣也被激得射了第二次。

林在范把人拉开了点距离，第一反应就是低头去看两人交合的地方。两人的腹部都早已黏腻不堪，好像还能看见亮晶晶的汗液，耻毛沾上的白色尤为明显。朴珍荣扶着林在范的肩膀把屁股抬起了一点，性器就滑出去一小节，连带出了原本射的满满的爱液，直接流到了床单上。

林在范把朴珍荣按回到自己腿上的时候朴珍荣惊呼一声，带着一声明显的水声，下一秒林在范就拉下朴珍荣的脖子接吻。舌头一下子滑进去，极尽缠绵的卷吸，带着填不满的情欲。转身把朴珍荣压在身下，林在范抬起头对上朴珍荣的双眼。

“我还要。”

 

完。


End file.
